monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Girl/Soapy
Soapy is a friendly Crab Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I have earned a bit of money washing penises. I don’t really need the small change, so you can have it.” (+400G) “Here’s a present. I picked it up while I was walking on the sea floor.” (+1 Beautiful Coral) “Here’s a present. I caught it while I was walking on the sea floor.” (+1 Fish) “My shell was damaged. Hey, can I have a herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Thanks, I will wash you to show my gratitude. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! I’m not going to wash you any more!” “There is a bracelet I want. Could someone lend me some money?” (Give 240G?) *Yes - “Thanks, I will wash you to show my gratitude. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! I’m not going to wash you any more!” “I’m hungry…. Hey, do you have any kind of seaweed?” (Give Seaweed?) *Yes - “Thanks, I will wash you to show my gratitude. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmph! I’m not going to wash you any more!” “I wonder if these pincers are painful? Oh well, I only use them on violent people.” “The southern coast has lots of baby Crab Girls. It’s so cute the way they hobble behind me. ♪” “I am going to dive really deep. That way I can walk to the temple to meet the giant crab.” “I am pretty vindictive. I will hunt down anyone who angers me.” “My foam is completely natural! You can relax knowing it has no ingredients that are bad for the skin.” “Crabs are creatures born for combat. We have a tough shell and super strong pincers.” “Small Crab Girls live on the coat to the south. As they grow up, they move north towards Port Natalia. After mating we release our eggs out into the sea. The eggs wash ashore on the southern coast and a new crab girl is born.” “The Sea Cucumber Girl and the Shellfish Girl can be seen constantly chasing each other around. They are such good friends.” “*Bubble* *Bubble* *Fizz* *Fizz* *Fizz* Now I can wash you a lot. ♪” “Sidestep, sidestep… I cannot walk forward, but I can move sideways effortlessly.” “Are you good at any housework?” *Cleaning - “Huuuh? Amazing! This body just causes a mess.” *Washing - “Oooh? You’re just like me. In that case, shall we have a washing competition?” *Cooking - “Huuuh? Amazing! I’m not good at cooking.” *Everything - “Huh? You run an inn?! Amaaazing, that’s why you’re so good at housework.” (+10 Affinity) “What is your favorite stew ingredient? ...Excluding crab.” *Tofu - “Oh? That’s pretty bland. Well. Everyone likes something different.” *Chinese Cabbage - “You like vegetable? That's pretty strange. Well, everyone likes something different.” *Kelp - “I know right?! That is so delicious. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Crab - “...I will never forgive you. Prepare yourself.” (-5 Affinity) “Don’t be mean to me just because I am a crab. Crabs are pretty cute, right?” *They are cute - “I know, right?” (+10 Affinity) *They are okay - “I disagree. Do you not understand how adorable they are?” *They are creepy - “Th-They are not! Are you trying to make me angry?!” (-5 Affinity) “What do you think I usually eat?” *Fish - “I am not a carnivorous crab. I live off kelp and seaweed.” *Kelp or Seaweed - “Yeah, kelp and seaweed are my primary food sources. I don not like meat or fish.” (+10 Affinity) *Humans - “How rude! I do not eat people!” (-5 Affinity) *Crab Girls - “Your mind is scary!” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what type of monster I am?” *Sea-Dweller - “Yeah, I’m a Sea-Dweller. My shell is completely different from an insect.” (+10 Affinity) *Insects - “How could you get that wrong? I am a Sea-Dweller. I am nothing like an insect.” *Crab Stew - “Is that a declaration of war? Then I am going to crush you.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Soapy: "Unison. Unison. I'm training my legs. ♪ What is it? Do you need something?" With Teeny: ''' Teeny: "Sorry I had you help me with washing the dishes." Soapy: "It's ok, I like to clean." Teeny: "You aren't using your own bubbles instead of soap are you? ...well, whatever." Soapy: "Don't worry, don't worry... it's 100% natural ingredients." '''With Amy: Amy: "Moommyyyy!" Soapy: "I keep telling you I'm not your mom! I'm not even married yet!" Amy: "...uwaaahhh!" Soapy: "S-Sorry... Ohh, where is this girl's mother?!" With Jillian: Soapy: "Mechrabical!" Jillian: "...What was that?" Soapy: "MeCRAbical" Jillian: "Oh, I get it. ...That's a new one." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sea Company" and "Bubble Festival" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi